Shooting galleries have existed for many years, providing amateurs and professionals alike the opportunity to shoot a firearm at a moving target for fun, skill, sport, enjoyment, and/or practice. Shooting galleries range from those found at amusement parks using numerous types of projectiles (water, cork, beans, BB's) to galleries designed for high power rifles. Conventional shooting galleries include multiple targets moving on an endless chain or belt in front of a shooter. As the targets pass laterally in front of a shooter, the shooter attempts to hit the targets with a projectile to knock the targets over. When a shooter successfully hits a target, the target temporarily disappears from view. The target then travels around a loop and reappears upright in front of the shooter. Most shooting galleries typically reset the targets by using a complex system including guides, reset cams and target rails to direct the targets upright again. One example of a shooting gallery device requiring a target rail to reset and retain the targets in an upright position along the target track is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,400 issued to Cesternino. These components increase the cost, complexity, size and weight of the gallery. Accordingly, a need exists to improve conventional shooting galleries.